Secret Santa
by Skovko
Summary: When Randy left Nikkia to go fulfill a life long dream, he told her to move on and find someone else. She's now together with Mustafa. Mustafa is a good man but he's boring, and she can't forget about Randy no matter how much she tries. When a man in a Santa costume at a Christmas party waves her over, she follows him for a little adventure.
1. Santa costume

"Do you want something to drink?" Mustafa asked.  
"Strawberry daiquiri," Nikkia answered.  
"No, not that fancy stuff. It'll get you drunk way too fast. I'll worry about you if you're drunk. I'm getting you a mimosa," he said.

She nodded and he went on his way. She looked around and sighed. This was supposed to be one big, happy Christmas party but she didn't feel happy. Everyone wore Christmas costumes. There were more Santas than she could count. No one stood out. They all looked the same. Red clothes, red hats, fake beards and fake hair all around.

"Fuck my life," she mumbled.

She pulled the star ornament hat out of her hair and ran a hand through her honey blonde hair. She had gone to great lengths transforming the long, green dress into a Christmas tree costume. It had taken almost an entire day to get all the decorations and ornaments on it, not to mention creating the hat herself, and Mustafa hardly even noticed.

His lack of notice didn't come from a bad heart. It was just who he was. Always so calm and uninterested in most things that he considered just the slightest wild. He was boring. A good man but boring.

Not like her ex Randy. It still hurt after all this time that Randy had left her. She knew he would leave. He was honest from the start. He wanted to try crab fishing in Alaska. A weird dream of his. She wasn't gonna stand in his way. They broke up the day he left. He told her to move on. That he wouldn't hold it against her if she found someone else. And she tried. She tried hard with Mustafa. But Mustafa wasn't Randy. No one would ever be Randy.

She felt eyes on her and turned her emerald green eyes towards the person. A Santa was staring at her. Same costume as Mustafa wore. Santa waved her over. Thinking it was Mustafa, she started walking towards him. The closer she came, she realized Santa was too tall to be Mustafa.

He turned around and walked away. She should stop and go back but something made her follow him. He walked out of the door that led to the hallway leading towards the bathrooms. He constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure she was still following. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. This was the most excitement she had experienced in a long time. He walked into one of the bathrooms and she followed blindly. He closed the door and locked it.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he spun her around so she faced the door. He pushed up against her back, trapping her between his body and the door. The smell of mint hit her and she lost it. It didn't matter who this stranger was. She hadn't smelled mint on a man for so long. In that moment she was gonna close her mind for all reality and pretend she was back with Randy.

"Please," she begged. "Fuck me."

He pulled the long dress up to her hips. His hand trailed around her waist and down in her thong. His fingers were pure magic from the second they touched her. She pushed backwards as much as the small space allowed her to, feeling his erection poke into her ass.

"Please!" She begged louder.

She needed him to fuck her but her plea fell for deaf ears. He kept her trapped and kept working his fingers on her. It was like he knew exactly how to work her body just right. She fell apart within a minute, moaning out shamelessly.

His fingers disappeared out of her thong. She could hear him suck them dry right next to her ear. She pushed backwards again, yearning for more from this stranger. She heard him open his pants. He pushed her thong aside and entered her.

"Holy fuck!" She blurted out.

His dick was wider than Mustafa's. Not that she complained about Mustafa's size but this was what she would call a heavenly dick. His thrusts came hard, working her at a normal speed, imprisoning her body between him and the door even more for each time he pushed forward.

Her nails ran down the door. He was picking up pace behind her, thrusting into her even harder. He could ruin her completely for all she cared. She needed this. She had never begged for more that much before in her entire life. She didn't care. She wanted another release like a greedy bitch.

Once again it seemed like he knew exactly how to work her body. She fell apart, squeezing and milking his dick for all it was worth. His breathing turned heavy as she forced him to cum with her. He held still and they kept standing like that for 30 long seconds while his thumbs caressed her hips.

He finally pulled out of her. She turned around to see he had his back against her while closing his pants. She quickly fixed her thong and pushed the dress back down. She unlocked the door before he got a chance to turn around again. She needed to get back to the party. She still had a boyfriend in there. A boyfriend she had just cheated on. She spotted Mustafa right away. He was looking around for her with two glasses of mimosas in his hands.

"There you are," he said.

He handed her one of the glasses, leaned in and pulled down the fake Santa beard to peck her lips.

"Where were you?" He asked.  
"I needed to pee," she lied. "It sure is hot in here, isn't it? I'm gonna go outside for some air."  
"I'll come with you," he said.  
"Sure," she faked a smile. "Let's go outside together."


	2. Hazelnut syrup

Nikkia looked at Mustafa. She had no idea what he had just been saying. She just nodded and let out a yes every once in a while. Apparently she answered at the right time everytime because he kept talking. She sipped her café latte, enjoying the hazelnut syrup she had asked for to be added, while pretending to be listening.

"So over all, it was a good party. Don't you agree?" He asked.

She caught those words. She looked up at him. It had been a good party but not for the reasons he thought. For a short while she had traveled back in time, pretending to be with her ex while her real boyfriend had been not too far away. She was a bitch. She knew it. He didn't deserve being played like that.

"Yes, it was a good party," she said.  
"I hope they do it again next year," he said.  
"Me too," she said.

She sipped on her cafe latte again, once again enjoying the taste of hazelnut. She felt cruel. Hazelnut was the one thing making her smile this morning at the local diner. Not her boyfriend next to her. His phone started ringing. She watched as he took it out of the front pocket on his polo shirt.

"Oh shoot, it's Buddy from work. I gotta take this. We're trying to work a deal out with this new water company for the club. Prime water," he said.  
"Or people could just drink from the faucet," she said.  
"Oh no, honey. You know that," he said. "I gotta go take this."

He walked out of the diner to answer the call. She turned her attention back to her hazelnut latte.

"Prime water? What a snob," Randy chuckled.

She froze for a split second and then turned her eyes up towards the voice. It really was him. Randy was there in flesh and blood.

"He works at a country club," she said.  
"I know. I looked into him," he smirked.

He slid into the booth and moved to sit as close to her as she could. The scent of mint teased her nostrils right away. His hand landed on her thigh under the table.

"You looked amazing last night. It must have taken you hours to make that costume," he said.  
"It was you," she said.  
"Of course," he chuckled.  
"I can't believe you did that," she said.

He ran his nose up her neck, inhaling her scent for the first time in a long time. He nibbled on her skin and she killed a moan in her throat.

"I couldn't resist," he said. "I never could resist you."  
"I got a boyfriend," she said.  
"For now," he said. "But he'll be single once he's done with that phone call."

His hand traveled up inside her short skirt and landed outside her thong.

"Randy!" She whispered in a hard tone.  
"Remember what I said before I left?" He asked.  
"That I should move on," she reminded him.  
"I did," he said. "But I also said that I would be back one day. And when I did, I was gonna take you back from whoever the lucky asshole you would choose would be. And that I would never leave this town or you again."

He had said that. This was all about one single dream that he needed to live out. He just couldn't tell her how long it would take. Apparently time was up and he was back for good.

"Remember what we used to do in here?" He asked.  
"Please," she squeezed his wrist. "I need it. I need you."  
"Still greedy, I see," he smirked. "Just like in the old days."

He pushed her thong aside just enough to get two fingers inside it. He ran them slowly on her clit while she did everything in her power not to moan. She spread her legs and moved her ass closer to the edge. He moved his fingers down and pushed them inside her. She grabbed his thigh and squeezed. He had missed the pain her nails could give him in a moment like this. He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not gonna stop until you cum," he said. "I don't give a fuck if mister country club comes in before you're done. I want what's mine!"

Her walls caved in and squeezed his fingers tight. Her nails bit into his skin through his pants once again as she came without a sound. He was amazed how much control she could have over her voice when he made her fall apart like that out in public. A game they used to play a lot. Never once had anyone caught them.

"Good girl," he smirked.  
"Fuck," she whispered.  
"I'd love to do that too but that will have to wait until later," he said.

She gave him an amused smile. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them dry in front of her. Her eyes lit up just like in the old days. For some reason it always turned her on to see him do that.

"Come here," he grabbed her jaw. "Fuck, I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. He was trying to make up for everyday they had been apart in one kiss.

"What the hell is going on?" Mustafa asked.

Randy and Nikkia broke the kiss and looked at the heartbroken and confused man standing in front of them. Randy smirked at Mustafa.

"Thank you for keeping her warm," Randy said. "I'll take it from here."  
"Excuse me?" Mustafa asked.  
"You heard me," Randy said. "This woman is mine. She has always been mine, and she will always be mine. Run along now, boy."

Randy stood up, got out of the booth and held his hand towards Nikkia. She smiled, took his hand and let him pull her up. It wasn't her finest moment to hurt Mustafa in front of people in a diner but she couldn't feel all too bad. Not when Randy was finally back home.

"I'm sorry," Nikkia looked at Mustafa. "I never meant to hurt you. I know that's what I ended up doing but it was never my plan."  
"But..." Mustafa only let out that word.  
"It's okay, big boy. You're good looking. You'll find someone else," Randy said.  
"Randy!" Nikkia tried hiding her smile. "Don't."  
"Sorry, babe," Randy grinned.

Nikkia looked at Mustafa again. Mustafa looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"But I love you," Mustafa said.  
"You'll get over it," Randy said. "No wait, you probably won't. I never stopped loving her. There's something about her, am I right? Oh well, off we go."  
"I really am sorry," Nikkia said. "But I love him. I've always loved him."

She squeezed Randy's hand to signal she had said her peace. They both walked out of the diner. Once they reached Randy's car, he pushed her up against it and kissed her.

"You're really back?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm really back," he answered. "And I'm never leaving you again."

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down for another kiss.

"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"Well, if you don't get into my car within the next five seconds, I'm gonna fuck you up against it," he said. "Your choice. My car or my bed."

She grabbed his crotch and squeezed his already hard dick through his pants.

"Woman!" He growled. "I'm warning you!"  
"Your bed," she said.


End file.
